


World Of Warcraft Oneshots

by Finfy



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Female Protagonist, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 20,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finfy/pseuds/Finfy
Summary: [Various/Reader]Horde or Alliance. There is something that connects everyone in Azeroth. It is the promise of a new tomorrow - a promise to share another day with their loved ones in these times of war.





	1. The Clefthoof - Khadgar

You had finally tamed one of the wild Clefthoof in the Frostfire Mountains and now you were proudly showing him to your stable master as you brushed the gentle creature’s soft fur, running your hand over its snout as it rumbled a happy sound at your warm touch.

It seemed that the Clefthoof took quite a liking to you.

Well it was nothing short of surprising, people loved you and you easily won over the hearts of many. That’s why he had known that you were the perfect person to bring to Dreanor.  
  
Commander [Name]. It was such a strange word on his tongue. In such a quick span of time you had a whole army on your side and gained followers on every mission you went. He couldn’t deny that he was amazed, but watching you care for the creature in front of him showed him exactly why you were so special. He couldn’t help but stare as you laughed wholeheartedly as the Clefthoof tried to lick your face. It was a sound he had grown to love. No not only that, even if he would like to deny it he had developed more than just a mere attachment to you. Though he would never think to act on it. It was the first time he regretted being burdened with the curse of his master, looking like he did right now never felt more inapropriate. He never had a problem with being respected as old and wise and many looked up to him. It just came with the look but when he watched you, so young and free spirited…  
  
He was still distracted, his thoughts running wild until he noticed you were waving him over towards the stables smiling at him as if to tell him to hurry up. Walking over to the stables you met him half the way, eyes bright with happiness as you excitedly pulled him all the way over to the stables where your new friend was waiting for you to return.

“Do you want to pet him?” you asked with a smile as you looked at the Clefthoof, the creatures ears flickering as it heard your voice again.

Weary Khadgar stood next to you as he eyed the curious creature. You couldn’t help but laugh at the mages reluctance.

“He's really nice!” you said as you pulled his hand into yours and gently placed both your hands together onto the creature’s snout. Your warm hand was so soft. Oh how he wished that you would never let go of his. His eyes met yours as a bright smile lit your face and he answered with a smile of his own as the creature nuzzled into his hand. The Clefthoof gave a sound of agreement and licked his hand.

“See? He likes you too!” you said laughing at Khadgar’s misery. “Urgh, some could probably use that creature’s spittle as glue!” he said as he tried to clean the soot of his hands, his sleeves getting just as dirty in the process. The creature only looked at him with big eyes as it happily wagged its tail. Shaking his head he looked at you as you were laughing in glee petting the Clefthoof.

_One thing was for sure – it would certainly never be boring with you._


	2. Mistletoe - Anduin Wrynn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Virielix

There were some really weird customs all over Azeroth and he never knew how you even heard of some of them. Yes you were traveling a lot but he was surprised every time you told him about your adventures and he couldn't help but be captivated by your descriptions of different cultures and their way of living.

Sometimes he envied you. His father was always sure to keep him safe and he knew Stormwind like the back of his hand. Of course the people of Stormwind did celebrate the Feast of Winter Veil but he certainly had never found himself in this situation before.

"[Name]?!"

Cold sweat was running down his neck as he looked into your expectant [e/c] eyes as you leaned closer, and closer, and closer to his face, your lips dangerously close to his own and he absentmindedly licked his lips as his eyes couldn't decide if they wanted to look at your mischievous eyes or sinfully full pink lips.

"Have you never heard of this...?" you asked with a low voice and he could feel heat growing inside of him and his face turned beet red.

"I.." he tried to stutter as he felt your breath fanning over his face. His eyes wandered up towards the ceiling for a second to study the evil that had brought him into this situation – you had called it a mistletoe and with a smile you had explained what it means to stand under this peculiar flower.

"It seems you have no choice then, my prince." Her lips touching his with every word she uttered as his eyes fluttered almost to a close. He couldn't hear the last words [Name] said as she closed the final distance between their lips.

His mind went blank only her smell, her taste and the soft feeling of her tongue brushing his lips sent sparks through his entire body.

He didn't notice her pulling away quickly as heavy footsteps approached his study as she quickly made her way out of the window, sneaking past the guards outside.

"Anduin I wanted to...are you alright son?" Varian asked his son who stood in the middle of the room, alone, just staring at the space in front of him.

"I..." he whispered as he jumped when he realized that he was alone. His hands instinctively touched his lips as he gazed outside the window. "I am alright father" he said returning back to his study's as his father gave him a strong clap on the back and left him to his thoughts.

He couldn't help but think that he wouldn't mind the next time you would surprise him with new ways to celebrate the holidays.


	3. A World Of War - Khadgar

Cold feet were nothing unusual in the Frostback Ridge. Sometimes when the weather decided it was time for some more trouble the snow would build up in height so you wouldn't even been able to walk from the inside of your Garrison to the vendor outside.

With boots full of snow and wet socks you stomped your way back to your Garrison after a tedious walk to Wor'Gol. Even from far away you could see the smoke from the ovens burning and you wanted nothing more than to put your feet up and warm them at the fire. Surely they must be blocks of ice right now – they certainly felt like it.

Reaching the entrance you were already greeted with familiar shouts of welcome from your recruits as you made your way through the snow to finally step into the welcoming warmth of the main building of your Garrison. This place was more or less home now. People need you here and there were constant new issues to solve all around Dreanor so you spend more and more time on Dreanor than in Azeroth.

You did not dislike it – no! But you wouldn't complain if it wasn't snowing every. Single. Day.

Though there were enough positive things to make up for it – like the most important of all that was smiling at you right now as you entered the main hall.

"Still awake?" you asked with a smile as you kicked your boots off and sat down next to him studying the papers he was currently reading. His gaze never left the words scribbled on the paper as he answered.

"I could ask you the same [Name]." You only pointed to your wet shoes and he chuckled. "Our Champion is always busy, even when half Dreanor is already dreaming under a soft white blanket."

"Do you belong to the other half then Archmage?" you said looking at him studying his features as he slowly pried his eyes of the reports to meet your [e/c] ones.

"I was looking over tomorrows plans again. I do not want to take any risks on The Iron Front."

This was very much like him. Khadgar was always concerned about the future...about what would happen if Archimond and Gul'dan would meet their goal. You would find him often still awake deep into the morning hours, studying plans and maps to figure out the best way to carry on. Sometimes you wished you could shoulder some of the burden that the Archmage was carrying alone. 

Though you would like to think that you were special to him – well kind of? He did put all his trust into your victory and together you were sure you could overcome any obstacle in your way.

"That's just like you Khadgar..." Sighing you looked into his eyes, you didn't want to admit it but he looked oddly charming in the soft light from the fire. He really was something special...why did he see so much potential in you? 

He was the greatest mage you ever met and probably will ever meet in the future of Azeroth. He had an oddly charming and sarcastic way of speaking and in the months you had met him you grew fond of him and the days you were gone for a long mission you instantly missed his kind smile when you came back safe, even his snarky comments were something you would miss constantly.

Staring into the fire you couldn't help but shiver. The warm flames finally creeping under your cold skin bit by bit. "Sometimes I really miss [Home/City]. I miss going outside wearing nothing much but a dress or short pants." You said with a sigh, watching as the flames licked at the edge of a piece of lumber. "I don't know how long I can stand to look at all of this...white anymore and freeze my feet off."

"Should I warm you up?" he asked with a amused glint in his blue eyes that made you laugh your cheeks feeling just a little bit warmer. Sarcastic as always But two could play that game.

"I'd like that." You said looking down onto your hands suddenly very interested in them. He was clearly caught off guard. He loved to tease you and he certainly was a flirt sometimes but you had never replied to these kind of jokes before.

Watching the flames dance. He did not made any move to act on his words though you could feel a tension thickening the air around the two of you. Only the crackling of the fire broke the silence between the two of you and his gloved hand was gently placed on your thigh. Mustering up all your courage you met his eyes in the soft light as he slowly leaned closer gently pushing you against the cushions behind you as his face was now dangerously close to yours.

You could only look up to him with adoration and the look in your eyes only made his inside turn painfully around at the love he could see shimmering in them.

Slowly...ever so slowly he leaned closer your eyes closing. This image of you under him would probably be forever burned into his mind. He had dreamed of moments like this with you, it had been unbearable not to act on his sinful and impure thoughts about you.

Pressing his lips against yours you responded quickly throwing your arms around him pulling him as close to your body as you could, wanting to feel all of him.

He had never reveled in a moment more than this in all his years. You accepted him, all of him and he wished that time would stop in this moment.

A moment of peace in a world at war.


	4. Curious Feelings - Wrathion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For The Little Lone Wolf

Quietly sipping your beer in the Tavern in the Mists you couldn't help but feel eyes burning into your back but when you looked around to see who watched you, you couldn't see anyone – only the busy Pandaren running around taking orders from the guests who were not the cause for your feelings.

After many nights you returned to the tavern after a long mission only for the feeling of being watched to be present again. It was an unsettling situation but here you were ready to talk business – with a stranger you had never heard or seen before. Sometimes you couldn't even belief yourself. This "mission" was already smelling like trouble but the empty feeling of your purse and your stomach growling was enough to convince you to do anything that could bring a good meal onto your table today.

Sitting down on a chair at the far end corner of the inn you began watching the guests to see who the stranger was that had anonymously wished to speak to you – urgently so. Then you felt it again. Those eyes on you – more intense than ever. Looking up to search for the source you saw a slender dark man walking up to your table, his eyes a brilliant dark shade of red glowing in the dimly lit tavern.

Your breath catched in your lungs and his eyes seemed to freeze your body on the spot.

"[Name] B. I assume. It is an honor to finally meet the famous champion of Azeroth. I am glad that my message has reached you and you could appear on such a short notice."

You blinked at the man that stood in front of you now glancing down at your surprised face. Collecting yourself you answered the man. "Yes that's right, my name is [Name]."

"I will need your assistance in matters concerning the future of Azeroth. It is of utter importance that my mission will be accomplished – and that's exactly why I want you to lend me a hand Champion. Of course your efforts will be greatly rewarded. I have a certain item for you and riches beyond your mere needs that could be of great use for your future adventures." he paused for a moment looking at you as you listened intendly.

"I will contact you with the information regarding the mission when the time comes. Do not worry about the little things. Also I am known as Wrathion or the Dark Prince. Though I would suggest to not speak to anyone about these missions."

"How do I know that this is not some shady buisness or suicide mission?"

"You cannot. That is all I have to say. I hope we do meet again my dear [Name]."

You accepted his request not a day later. Why? Not even you knew why.

It took weeks to get all the items Wrathion was asking you for. You had traveled all around Pandaria, fighting new foes, raiding with new allies and every time you accomplished one of his tasks he was there for you to return to him - waiting patently. And every time you left you couldn't deny the fact that you were already looking forward to meet him again though this man was more dangerous than you thought before. He was the son of Deathwing and you had learned a lot about his character and ideals and views about Azeroth as you traveled with him for a short period.

Every time you helped him your mind screamed at you to rethink your actions but... Wrathion just had this special air about him. He had a certain way of wrapping people around his finger with his charm and slowly without realizing it you were one of them – trapped in his game that he seemed to play, playing his cards right. Actually you probably did realize it but the lingering feeling of danger that bubbled inside of you was pushed to the back of your mind.

And then the day you had threated arrived.

 

"It is always a pleasure to work together with you Champion. You shall not regret aiding me in on my journey, I promise you. I hope our paths will cross ways in the future again Champion. Don't stray."

This was it. The last time you would see him. The words were already tumbling out of your mouth, knowing that if you wouldn't say something right now you would never see the Dark Prince again.

"Can I...stay by your side?" you said tugging at his sleeve as he turned around to leave the inn. His sharp red eyes turned back to meet your dark brown ones and a smile pulled at his lips as he stepped closer to you.

"I was thinking you would never ask. So I was right in thinking that you are infatuated with me. That is of course natural but ..."

His eyes softened. For the first time he had to think about his next words as you looked at him with big eyes. "For the first time I do not object to these feelings."

Shocked you looked at his face searching for any signs of humor or amusement but you could only see respect and something you couldn't quite place. Affection?

"So shall we continue our journey?" he said as he held out his gloved hand.

Placing your hand in his you left your old life behind to do on a journey far greater than you would have ever thought.


	5. Finale - Illidan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For The Pascan Panda  
> Prompt: I try so hard and I'm never the one.

You had always dreaded this day would come. The day you would face him again – the day you would see the extent of his hatred. The way it had twisted him into an embodiment of fury.

He could not see you but the moment he had heard you climb up the stairs of the Black Temple he knew who he would face. As he turned around he could almost see your face, the memory of you painfully rushing back inside his head. He remembered your face...the dark brown eyes he could never forget and the tears that were cried in his sake.

"We have come to end your reign Illidan." He heard Akama shout to him and as many other warriors of all races of the Alliance joined his side along with Maiev and you by her side.

They were readying their weapons, Akama determined to betray him, Maiev waiting to finally slit his throat for revenge – all but [Name]. She just stared at him and he felt like her eyes bore to the depth of his soul. It was like the world stopped spinning – like time had stopped moving.

He could hear her chock out only one word. A word that brought so much pain, made him question the choices he had made – made him question what would have been different if he would have stayed by her side.

"Why?

Beautiful white eyes glowing so bright with love as they looked at Malfurion, green hair gently swaying in the breeze as his brother touched her soft, purple skin and pulled her close to him. He could not remove his eyes from the intimate scene playing in front of him, his legs cemented to the ground he could only continue to stare...

"I tried so hard but I was never the one." He said in almost a whisper as he pushed away the painful memory.

"You had always been the one for me Illidan. You just never opened your eyes."

He wanted to reach out to you, wipe away the tears that were slowly running down your face. His hand twitched as if to reach out for you but he quickly regained his posture.

"It is to late [Name]. There is nothing for me to see ever again." He said readying his glaives for the fight that would carve its wounds through both of your futures.

"This will be our finale."


	6. Jealousy - Wrathion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Cassie  
> Prompt: Jealousy

Hatred was burning in his eyes at the way the male troll was looking at you, staring at your lips as you talked to the blue despicable creature. He could feel his pulse quickening as he watched the troll bite his lips as he opened his arms in a welcoming hug – his hands lingering on your body longer than necessary.

You awkwardly accepted it seemingly flustered by the attention of the blue one. He could see you saying something to him as you probably bid your goodbye and walked outside.

The second Wrathion heard the door to the inn close he made his way over to the infuriating male.

Wrathion heard a sickening crack as he fiercely grasped the hand of the troll. "Have you not heard fool? You should not touch things that do not belong to you or... you might just lose your hand." He said with a hiss, red eyes glaring dangerously at the troll.

The frightened male gave a pained yelp at Wrathion's grip tightened around his hand increased. "I-I get it mon! Please let me go! I- I didn't know!" the troll stuttered panicked as he tried to shake his hand free from Wrathions grip. The troll gave a groaned as he let go of his hand

"If I ever see you touching her or even take a glance at her you will miss more than one hand." Wrathion spat at the troll as he stomped his way through the inn, many shocked eyes following his way outside.

They would never dare to try and lay a finger on you again – he would make sure of that.

"Warthion. Did something happen?" you asked eying him confused and concerned as you saw him angrily stomping outside the inn. Your eyes met his flaming ones and the look you gave him was too much for him. He could feel his anger vanish almost immediately, his heartrate accelerating at the way you said his name. So gentle, so full of adoration and love...it was so EASY to lose his control around you.

 

"It is nothing for you to worry about [Name]." He said with a sigh trying to push away the pictures of you and the troll in his head.

"But..." The worried look on your face was just...

Crashing his lips onto yours as he pushed you against the wall of the inn firmly grasping your hips. His hands were possessively roaming your body as he pressed himself close to you. You opened your eyes when you felt his hot breath against the side of your neck where he napped softly at you skin.

"[Name]." he said, his voice laced with lust as it danced around you ear. He loved saying your name. It rolled so well of his tongue. "You belong to me. Right [Name]?"

Your eyes shot open when you felt him bite into the soft skin of your neck. A startled moan left your mouth as licked the bruise he had probably just created.

"I will always, Wrathion." You said blushing as you clung onto him. A smirk spread his lips and in an instant his lips were onto yours again giving no chance to protest. You slowly melted into his kiss as he tilted his head to deepen it.

"Always..." you whispered to him between kisses.


	7. His Mark - Vol'jin

He had waited lazily for anything to happen today. Lounging bored on his throne he waited for news on Thralls whereabouts. His ears perked as he heard footsteps approaching.

When you rounded the corner he couldn't help but straighten up.

He smiled at the way his guards were looking at you with wide eyes as you walked past them straight to his throne – eyes on the floor as a slight blush reddened your cheeks.

They could smell it – his mark on you. 

A scent he couldn't get enough of – your sweet and subtle one mixed with his musk and the headier scent of his sweat that clung to your body wafted over to him as you stopped in front of him.

"My Warchief. I got reports back from Mount Hyjal." Said the [Race] woman as she reported the news to him. He couldn't really care less for any of it though. He inhaled and he could feel a familiar warmth growing inside of him. "Get ovah here small one." 

Reaching his hand out lazily, he opened his hand for you to take. Confused [Name] glanced around the room, the eyes of the guards awkwardly flickering from her questioning gaze to a suddenly very interesting spot on the roof.

Slowly you placed your hand into his big blue one and the second you did he pulled you forward, making you almost fall onto him. 

Quickly he captured your soft lips in a passionate kiss as he could feel your hands bracing yourself on his chest. He shuddered as your hands tried to hold onto him desperately to not fall off with the awkward position you were laying on him right now.

Tilting his head he deepened the kiss careful not to hurt you with his tusks as he pulled you onto his lap- straddling his tights when he heard the guards shuffle embarrassed at their Warchief's actions. 

He couldn't help himself though he had to make sure that the whole of Ogrimmar knew exactly with who you shared your bed every night bringing you over the edge and cry out loud – over an over again.


	8. Mother - Khadgar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: Kaliri are owl like birds in different colors and are tamable for rangers and also tamable as battle pets. Also the next one will be Varian so look forward for him!]

This was a disaster. Straight up the worst situation you had ever found yourself in..."

Oh no you don't...or do you? No no no." you said looking down onto your hand. The little bird was looking at you and the crawling maggots in your hand with its big eyes and expectantly gave a high cheep. "Well...here we go then." You said holding up your palm, preparing yourself to chew them up for the baby bird.

"What are you doing [Name]."

Almost throwing away the grubs you had painfully searched for in the dirt as you jumped at the voice directly behind you. "Khadgar! I-I am not doing anything weird! I found this little guy...and he wants food. So I thought I..." the sentence was stuck in your throat as you looked at the maggots crawling in your hand.

He eyed the moving mass in your hand and easily put one and one together. "Kaliri don't feed their chicks like normal birds."

"T-They don't?!" you said looking at Khadgar with big eyes a blush coloring your cheeks a rosy red.

You were saved. You had almost made the most terrible mistake in your whole life!

Khadgar only smirked at you as you gave a happy sigh as he watched you hold up one little grub at a time to feed the little guy that was now sitting on your arm with his beak open wide happily taking the maggots from your fingers.

"Seems like the little guy found his new family hm?" he said looking at you with a wide smile as he too fed him a maggot, picking them up from your hand as he moved closer to you. "You should give him a name mama bird."

"Mama bird? But yes he does need a name right? How about... Ikky? Does that sound okay little friends?" The little bird started fluttering about the two of you and sat down on Khadgars staff only to cheep happily as he watched the two of you curious, turning his head from side to side watching the two of you unconsciously growing ever closer.

And just like that your family had grown...


	9. Letters - Varian Wrynn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Sařka & Beardiequeen  
> [A/N: Yes this was written for the Love Is In The Air event on the days around valetines day but I am a bit late. So sorry for that but now you can read it! Awesome right?]

Another paper was flying across the room onto a huge pile of crumbled papers in the corner of your room. Since hours you were sitting in your garrison, searching for the right words to write down onto the pink paper in front of you.

With a frustrated sigh you pulled at your hair and threw away the next terrible letter into the corner.

Words. Words. Words.

How do you even put your feeling into words?! How can anyone write their emotions down on a stupid piece of paper!

Groaning loudly another ball of paper flew into the corner of your room. You stopped your struggle as you heard a voice behind you call out to you.

“General. A letter for you arrived just now.”

“Thank you. Please leave it there.” You said as you pointed to the pile of unopened letters on the desk next to you. The peon that had brought the letter placed it on top of the pile and left bidding you farewell. Bored you were biting the tip of your pencil as your eyes wandered over to the pile of letters waiting to be read by you. Your heart picked up its pace as you saw the familiar cursive writing on top of the pile and you quickly shoved away your work to grab the envelope and carefully slicing it open. You paused a second catching your breath as you opened the folded letter inside.

 

_Dear [Name],_

_I hope you are well. Anduin is always talking about your adventures in Dreanor._

_He loves the stories we hear about you, he would be delighted to hear them from the adventurer herself._

_But maybe that is just an excuse to hide behind._

_Sometimes it is hard for me to find the right words to write._

_If you ever find the time on your hands to spend some time in Stormwind, you know you will always be welcomed with open arms._

_This of course is no obligation but Anduin and I look forward to seeing you General._

_Best wishes,_

_Varian Wrynn_

 

Finishing the letter you quickly scanned the words again as a big smile made its way to your lips as you hugged the letter to your chest which made the envelope on your lap fall down to the floor. Looking down you saw another paper that fell out. You instantly recognized the pink color - that awful color that had plagued you for the whole day. Pink. Opening the envelope you gulped as you pulled out a once crumbled paper with a little card attached with another familiar writing on it. Looking at the card you couldn’t help but chuckle to yourself as you read the lines.

 

_Dear [Name],_

_This was one of the letters my father threw away._

_Please don’t tell him that I send them to you but I am sure you would have loved to read them._

_Please come visit soon [Name]._

_Anduin_

 

You could almost imagine the mischievous smile on the young boy as he sneaked the letter his father had thrown away into the envelope without his knowledge. Putting Anduins card behind the pink paper you focused back on the letter in your hand.

 

_Dear [Name],_

_This is one of the most awkward things I have done in a long while but Anduin kept reminding me that I need to write you on this special day._

_Words cannot describe what I feel today seeing my people all around Stormwind celebrating while you are in Dreanor putting your life on the line for all of us every day._

_I wish you were here where I could keep you safe with me by my side. Sometimes I wish I had the courage to tell you this before you left for Dreanor._

_Please be well and visit us soon._

_Though I don’t know if I will ever let you leave again._

_Yours, Varian_

 

You almost forgot how to breathe as you held the letter Varian had never wanted you to read in your hands.

Your heart was beating fast as you gently put the paper down to pick up a blank paper from a stack next to you.  Glancing at the pile of paper in the corner of your room you could only imagine the trouble he had gone through to write this letter for you – even if he never had intended it to reach you. With a smile you picked up the pen writing down the words that were now almost writing themselves now.

 

_Dear Varian…_

_I can’t wait to come back to Stormwind. To come back home to you…_


	10. A Bond - Vol'jin

The call of the wild…never really seemed to have reached you – taming beasts or making them accept you was a feat that was almost as impossible as wrestling with a clefthoof without getting stomped to tiny [race] bits.

So being cornered by a dinosaur you had tried to mount was not the perfect situation to find yourself in.

Alone… in the stables.

You had always knew it. You wouldn’t die because of the Legion invading Azeroth but end up as an occasional snack for a dinosaur or something alike.

Why did you not mount the yak that was looking at you in the corner of the stable with a bored look on its face, happily watching you get eaten while munching on the hay in its mouth?

The beast was now looming over you as it opened his mouth showing you it’s very…very sharp teeth when you heard someone entering the stables. The person seemed to notice you in your predicament and called out to you.

“Wat are ya doin’ [Name]." The dinosaur looked back to the voice happily wagging its tail at the troll making his way over to you with his long legs as he looked between you and the raptor with an obvious smile playing on his lips.

“Vol’jin.” You nodded your head at the warchief as you tried to get some space between the green beast and you. “I wanted to try and learn how to ride something…else than a yak.” You said as you could feel your cheeks heating up in front of the experienced troll. You felt like a fool. You knew Vol’jin was highly respected for his ability to communicate with the beasts and other trolls envied his deep connection with his own green raptor.

“Ya lucky dat dis one seems tha be well fed today an’ is a gentle creatah.”

Blushing you looked to the ground realizing just how stupid this idea had been.

You could feel Vol’jins eyes on you as you uncomfortably kneaded the end of your tabard in your right hand.

Untangling your fingers from your tabard he took them between his own three digits as he pulled up your hand, blue in stark contrast with your [s/c] colored hands as he let the dinosaur sniff your hand. Turning your head to look at him you almost jumped when you could feel Vol’jins breath on your cheek as he was now standing close to you, bodies almost touching.

“Look deep inta his eyes. Try to connect ya spirit with his. Ya do not control a beast – ya only convince it to be spendin' its life beside ya as a friend. As a companion at ya side. It be a bond of blood my Papa always said.”

You looked at Vol’jin with wide eyes as he gently petted the Raptors side affectional. “Go ahead.” He said as he nodded his head to the raptor in front of you.

Your gaze met the creatures deep brown hues as you tried to push the thoughts out of your head. You concentrated on the feelings you wanted to convey to the beeing. And then you could feel a warm spirit seemingly touching yours as both of your spirits met and slowly seemed to explore each other.

He smiled fondly as he watched the two of you as you familiarized yourself with each other creating a bond that could only grow stronger. “I-It’s not that scary actually.” You said trying to mimic Vol’jins past actions as you petted the raptors side and snout.

“Careful. Maybe he’ll eat ya if he be hungry.” The troll laughed as you quickly pulled your hand away from the raptors head as it looked at you questionly wagging its tail confused as Vol’jin sneaked up behind you.

“Whoah!” you yelped as big hands picked you up from the ground only to place you on your new friend in front of you.

“Don’t worry mon, I got ya. Trust me [Name]” he said as he gripped the reigns of the raptor.

You could feel his muscular arms wrapping firmly around your stomach as he mounted up behind handing you the reigns as he got as comfortable as possible with two riders on the small saddle.

You could feel every breath the male took behind you as his body was pressed close to you but you were snapped out of your thoughts when suddenly the raptor took off with blazing speed, gripping the reigns like your life depended on it.

Your companions and peons could only laugh at their general’s misery as they watched the two of you quickly descend down the hill towards the Frostback Mountains.

 

You had been running for what felt like hours before the raptor slowed down and seemed like he was finally a happy raptor – growling and snarling cheerfully as he trotted around in a normal tempo now.

The sun was almost setting as you pulled the reigns to signal the creature to turn around and head back home to your Garrison. Finally relaxing your aching bones from the strange new position you had to get accustomed to you unconsciously leaned back against the troll behind you.

You could hear an animalistic growl rumbling from Vol’jins chest as his arms possessively gripped your stomach tighter as he leaned his head on your shoulder.

“Mh, ya should be careful wat ya be doin’ [Name].” he said, his warm breath ghosting over your skin raising the tiny hairs on your arms as you could feel him breathing in your scent.

“Maybe I don’t want to be careful?” you said at the trolls words as you timidly leaned back against his broad chest welcoming the warm feelings the troll caused in your chest, heart beating franticly against your ribs all the way back to the Garrison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: I don't know why my Vol'jin storys always get..."spicy"? I guess it's just my interpretation of trolls beeing extremly primal with... some of their instincs.]


	11. Politics - Lor'themar Theron

Bored you were eyeing the silver haired male sitting next to you. It was one of these days again where endless discussions and negotiations were filling the day without as much as a break.

The sun was already setting and you were still listening to some deals the Alliance proposed to further the “peaceful” congress in Dreanor.  
You couldn’t help yourself as you watched him sign document after document, looking at his long white lashes, the beautiful contours of his perfect white face and his beautiful bright green eye as it wandered over the pages. How on Azeroth could a wonderful man like him even exist? And how was it possible that you were the one sitting next to him?

You didn’t know but right now you couldn’t care less. Even if these days were boring there was nothing you would change if it not meant being by his side.

Lor'themar hand wandered to his neck, massaging a sore spot on his neck. You noticed it immediately since you always had an eye on him. He was one of the “never stop working even if you didn’t sleep for a day” elves.

You couldn’t nor really wanted to stop your hand that was now resting on his tight, drawing lazy circles as his gaze flickered over to yours for a second. Quickly his attention was back to the discussion at hand but that was not what you wanted.

Fingers traveling higher and higher they brushed a certain spot between his legs and you could swear you had seen his breath hitch at your actions. He could feel his blood quickly flowing to lower regions of his body as you continued to distract him with your feathery touches.

“If you would sign here too my lord?”

Closing his eye for a second he had to collect himself not to moan out lout as his hands gripped the pen in his hand tighter as you smirked at his reaction.

“My lord?” one of the council members coughed as the Lord of Silvermoon did not notice the man’s inquiry. “Excuse me?” Lor'themar said, his voice difficult to control as his head snapped up again to meet the council’s attention as he tried to break his attention away from the sensual touch of your fingers.

“Do you not feel well my lord?”

“I – Let’s postpone this meeting for a while. Thirty minutes will be enough.” He said as he pushed back his chair abruptly getting up as he made his way through the room with long strides. The council’s eyes were wide as they looked at each other confused at their lord’s actions.

Excusing yourself from the meeting you followed the regent lord outside .The moment you rounded the corner to his office your body hit the wall behind you as strong arms captured your hands as your lover brushed against you, legs tangled with yours as he leaned his face close to yours.

“Mh, is there a problem?” you said with a mischievous smile as your [e/c] danced with happiness at Lor'themar actions. He had never done something like this before and that was what you had planned all along.

„I find politics to be exhausting. “ he said as his warm breath ghosted over your neck. Biting your lip your eyes locked with his as you leaned in closer, your hands finding their way under his coat as he groaned in frustration at your clothes that kept his skin from touching yours.

“Do you now, my lord? Was there…anything you would want to do instead?” you whispered against his lips as you felt him pressing his hips against yours, urging you to close the space between the two of you. His hands found their way to the small on your back as his tounge danced with yours.

“This…” he said between kisses as he trailed kisses down to suck at your neck where he knew you were putty in his hands. “- is exactly what I need. Right. Now.”

"We have 30 minutes." you smiled seductively as he crashed his lips onto yours.

This meeting was certainly something else.


	12. Don't Leave - Khadgar

Silently you were walking beside him. Usally you would be so cheerful and happy and you would talk about everything that came to your creative mind but today…

Today was his last night in Azeroth. His last night with you before they would start their journey to Dreanor. Everything was prepared – as was he. But he couldn’t help but walk ever so slowly back to your house to bring you home from a long day. Standing in front of your home he smiled one last time at you. “Goodnight [Name]. I will write – from Dreanor.” He said as he ruffled your hair one last time and turned around to leave.

Your hand shot up to cling to his sleeve as he was starting to leave. Startled he turned around only to see you pressing your lips together in a tight line, shaking like a leaf, your hand still holding tightly onto him.

His heart jumped into his throat as he watched your hand on his arm shake lightly.

“Before you leave…I – wanted to tell you that – that…“ your voice broke as she attempted to gather all your courage to say the words you desperately needed to share with him. Before he would head for the war- before he could…

Tears stung inyour [e/c] eyes and your vision blurred slowly as you thought about him, lying there in the white snow stained red by his own blood – never to return to you.

“[Name]?” he said as he watched her with a sinking feeling in his stomach. He had never seen her like this. Her smile was the only thing he had ever seen so when he saw her tear stained face he didn’t know what to do.

You tried to find the right words to say but it was impossible for you to think clearly right now.

“I-I please…” you sobbed as you tried to hide your face inside your hands. You didn’t want him to see you like this. So weak and fragile. But this…  
Slowly he raised his hand to gently take your hand away from your eyes. “Khadgar…”

Your small arms wrapped around him as you buried your face into his coat, fisting the fabric with your small fingers as tears stained his clothes. “I love you.”

There was a sudden pang of pain inside of his chest but also a warmth he hadn’t allowed himself to feel for a very long time. There was no one he had trusted in for a long time and now there you were, slowly breaking down the walls he had carefully build around himself. And he knew – you had just begun.

He didn’t remember the last time he had felt so conflicted as he wrapped his arms around you pulling you closer, his hand resting on your head as he gently caressed your head as it lay on his shoulder. His other hand rubbing comforting circles on your back and it felt like time had stopped until your sobs ebbed down.

Stepping away – but only for a bit, your [e/c] watched him as he continued to hold you close to him.  
“Please. Don’t leave me.” You whispered. Holding up your chin his blue eyes studied your face. “Are you sure? I do not know what the future holds for me.”

Soft fingers reached up to brush against his cheek as you slowly leaned up to him looking almost afraid – like he would run away any second. His head spun when your lips pressed onto his softly.

He could feel you slowly pulling away – afraid you had done something wrong. Forgetting his internal conflict he leaned town to capture your lips in a passionate kiss that you quickly reciprocated. Pulling you closer to him he could feel your arms snaking around his neck as your hands buried themselves in his grey hair.

Your moans between kisses made him only deepen the kiss – wanting to hear more of them.

If this is what you wanted he would not deny himself anymore.


	13. Time - Nozdormu

He had known of her perish. Soridomis death was inevitable just like his own when the day will come. He had mourned a long time after her passing. Sometimes when his mind was weak, he thought about how his life would have been if he was just another, simple Bronze Dragon but every time he had to remind himself how incredibly important his life was.

All he could do was to prepare Anachronos for the weight he would lay heavy on his shoulders one day.

But when one day he met a [race] woman he was beyond surprised. There had never been an instance in his whole creation when he could not have foreseen something as simple as meeting some random champion of the [Alliance/Horde].

He had heard of her but had never met this [race] woman in person. But there she stood in front of him her eyes locking with his surprised blue ones that shone brighter than ever.

Their paths crossed many times until she told him that she loved spending time with him, listening to his stories from ancient times and places as she stood beside him, watching the sun set once again to give birth to another night.

In her presence, time seemed to dance in waves around her, weaving together into a stream of time he had never felt before in neither Azeroth nor Outland.

Her voice reached his ears, like a melody as she smiled at him with her [e/c] eyes. And somehow he knew that her time would be interwoven with his, dancing around both of them.

He could almost feel her time attuning to his – changing his future until he could not ever want to see one without her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: Sorry for the AU but I had to somehow come up with a way for him to not be involved with Soridomis anymore. I know dragons can have more than one consort but I do not think that anyone would be import to him as long as she was with him.]


	14. Crimson - Genn Greymane

Sometimes he couldn’t stop the thoughts running back to the times of his young self. To the day that had shaped him into the man he was today. A day he lost one of the most important persons in his life.

Everything was falling apart around him. Houses were burning down into ashes and people were running around screaming in terror as they tried to get away from the trolls attacking Gilneas. His ears though were deaf for any of the screams and voices around him. There was only one thing he cared about.

And that one thing was lying in front of him right now painted in a gruesome red color.

He quickly made his way over to the girl lying on the floor, a huge gash was tearing the flesh of her stomach open where someone had buried a blade into. Running over to her he picked her up into his lap removing the hair from her hair that clung there coated in sweat and red.

“Genn…” she whispered as she slowly willed her eyes open to look into his own grey ones. “You came back.”

Her blood was coating his fingers and clothes making it a warm and gooey mess as he clung to your body. He could see her eyes trying to focus on him as she smiled at him with her [e/c] eyes. He could see the light of life leaving them as he held her close to his body feeling the [s/c] skin grow colder by the second.

He had failed.

He had failed again.

There were no words left in his head, no tears to be shed. There was a creeping emptiness filling his mind and his soul. The only thing he could do was stare into your lifeless eyes as clung to your body like his life depended on him holding on.

“Genn my dear. Are you alright?”

The voice of his wife pulled him from his memories.

Looking at the beautiful eyes of his wife he felt his heart stop at the thought of losing her like he lost [Name] so long ago. His life was now dedicated to his people, the alliance and his family and he would give everything to protect them.

He would never let something like that ever happen again.

His hand grasped Mia’s hand as he gently ran his thumb over the knuckles of her hand. “I am. I just wondered how a man I am can be lucky enough to have you by my side.” He smiled as she stepped closer to him, her arm pulling him into a warm hug.

His gaze wandered from her beautiful grey hair over to a monument in the garden in front of his mansion. A bush of [f/c] roses growing next to it, their tendrils wrapping around it in a protective embrace. His eyes lingered there for a second before he closed them to relish in the moment.


	15. Troubled Mind - Khadgar

A lot of thoughts had troubled his mind since he had left his hero back in Dreanor – they still needed you there, guarding the front against the high threat of the Legion. He had to find a way to stand beside you in battle – and also as a friend. Maybe even as more than that. The thought making him shake his head quickly as his fingers ran over the old carvings on the mana-well, candles flickering as he passed by them.

In desperation he had visited Kharazan – it had been so long that he had laid eyes on the monumental citadel inside Deadwind Pass. Since Medivh had left this plane of existence he couldn’t help but mourn the state the Ivory Spire was now in – empty – without a guardian, its ley lines untouched by the hand of any mage or spell.

Once again there were so many problems overwhelming him at once. Would there ever be a day where his mind would not be troubled by demons and thoughts he could not banish?

Come back the days where all he did was stroll around the many corridors of the tower, absorbing the knowledge given to him. He remembered back when his face was missing the deep gashes of concern, watching him from the various mirrors as he studied by his masters side, flipping the pages of all kind of books and literature full of knowledge he had yet to learn.

He remembered these days as if they were just yesterday. Oh what would he give to have met you in these past days long forgotten by time. You would have got to know the real him - his naïve and still untainted self that was so hungry for knowledge, almost too blind too see the darkness slowly spreading through his masters veins as it tainted his heart.

It had been a long time ago now and even after all these years he had finally thought he could find peace within this cursed body of his.

He could still feel the judging stares by [Name]’s companions and peons back at the Garrison when he conversed with the extraordinaire [race]. He was well aware that you did not mind his attention, not in the least, but he couldn’t help but hold back. Every time your skin touched his he could feel a fire burning inside of him that he had thought had died out so long ago, and he wanted to embrace it oh so much but seeing your hand in his worn one –

\- he couldn’t. He shouldn’t.

Since the day he had met you back at Shattrath, his thoughts had always been about you. How did you fare? Were you save? Did you have someone at your side to protect you – to give up his life for yours?

It made him feel week even with his power exceeding the mere standards by far. He had accomplished so much, harnessed so much knowledge.  
His old friend would have been proud - but when he met you, so young spirited, full of life, he couldn’t help the doubts spreading throughout his being. He couldn’t help the poisonous thoughts invading his mind, blaming his master for everything he had to endure. But he knew it was wrong. He could not risk losing anything because of a mere infatuation.

Seeing his image here at first made him feel like coming home. A home he had longed for so long. But it had only been a split second he had been blinded by the demon lurking in his master’s shadow. He denied the power it had offered – the power of a guardian. This was not who he wanted to be. He had seen what too much power does even to the kindest of creatures.

Coming back to Dreanor no wiser than before he felt helpless. Even with his knowledge richer beyond any mage and being on Azeroth. He needed his hero to band together with every force they could find. Alliance or Horde – it would not matter anymore.

But there was one thing for certain.

He would stand by [Name] side.

For her.  
For Azeroth.


	16. Destiny - Gul'dan

He could feel his mind growing numb. His heartbeat pulsing slow and shallow under his fingertips as his body hit the floor. There was nothing, his mind blank, only the searing heat and animals waiting for him to die and be their next helpless prey.

With eyes, tired and half lidded he could see you. Beautiful as ever walking towards him, kneeling beside his dying body and he could almost feel your gentle touch on the protruding bones under his thin skin.

“[Name]…” he sighted.

His name on her lips, so soft and sweet. The only gentle thing he was ever allowed to feel, to touch.

“Find the elements.” whispered the voice in his head. The words your father had told him.

He could see you still standing next to the white haired shaman, worry etched on your face as you reached out to his spindly shoulder as he lay on the floor, battered and bruised by the creatures that called themselves his clan.

“Stay away woman. He does not deserve your pity.” one of the brutes said as he yanked you away from him with unneeded force.

Closing his eyes he gathered all life that was left inside of his frail being as he grabbed onto the hand you offered him. With a lot of trouble he finally managed to get up and take in his surroundings. You were gone but you had left him here.

The throne of the elements towered above his mere shadow and he knew that this was his last hope. But the elements abandoned him. Leaving him to rot in the darkness alone. But in the darkness there were other voices calling him –giving him the power to write his own future.

Even if he had to write it in blood.

Returning to his clan, stronger than ever they almost couldn’t believe their eyes before one by one they perished in agony by his hand.  
He would never again grovel for a place in this world. Instead he would forge a world that would grovel before him.

“Thank you.” His deep voice echoed through your head as he walked towards your father, putting his hand on his broad shoulder. “I found my destiny.”

And in a mere second you could see your father’s life come to an end before his limp body fell in front of your feet and time pulled to a stop.  
Red eyes locked onto your [e/c] ones as a clawed hand wiped away the fresh blood from your lips, smudging the vivid color with the salty tears running down your face.

Farewell my dear. Those were the last word you had heard from his lips as he turned around making his way through the green flames licking at everything around them. And since then time did not move on for you. While he forged his own path and future now you were haunted by the past as you watched his back leaving you behind as tears stained your [s/c] skin.

You could only watch from afar while the world burned into ashes and crumbled beneath him as the green flames swallowed everything in his way.


	17. Gone - Varian Wrynn

You couldn't believe the words written on the white piece of folded paper in front of you. The blue ink swimming around your vision as you stared at the words dancing on the letter you had received several minutes before. Your mind still trying to comprehend the words, piece them together to a sentence or place them into a context that made sense to you.

Slowly your mind was piecing together the words and a quiet sob escaped your throat, clutching the letter inside your hand, crumbeling it in the process.

Miss [Surname],  
I regret to inform you that our king Varian Wrynn has fallen as a hero in the battle against the Legion and Gul'dan himself.   
The ceremony to honor his death will be held in Stormwind on the next upcoming week.

I invite you hereby to join in the name of the future king.

Genn Greymane

PS: It would mean the world for Anduin for you to be by his side in these dreadful times.

 

You were too late...

The letter had arrived weeks ago but you had been busy. Busy with helping the remaining people on Dreanor to find a new home - to bury their fallen comarades and family. Busy leaving the man - the love of your life to die a horrible death by the hand of the Legion.

You couldn't even spend the last moment of your life next to him, fighting the same enemy - dying by his side knowing you would give your life for his without even the slightest doubt.

You haid failed.  
Not only him but you had failed his son - who had always looked up to you with the adoration of a son.

The streams of tears were now running down your [s/c] cheeks as sobs violently shook your body. You could feel a scream bubbeling up your throath, breaking through your beeing with a crushing intensity as it broke free. Your legs wouldn't support you anymore as your body collided with the cold floor sending shivers up your whole body as you crumbeled into a heap.

Clutching the letter depreatly to your chest you wailed for what felt like hours - days without a sign to stop. But soon there were no more tears to shed. Just you staring blankly - unbelieving at the floor.

"[Name]..." said a soft voice, barely audible in the silent quarters of your chamber.

Slowly your eyes trailed up the figure standin in front of you. Teary eyes going wide as you saw the familiar tufft of blonde hair - now neatly combed back into a ponytail. "Anduin..." you whimpered as he quickly descended down to wrap you into a tight embrace. You could feel his sorrow and sadness as you clung to his robes for dear life - knowing that if you would let him go now - both of you would break.

 

The wind tangeled your hair as you placed your hand on the cheek of his image ingraved into the stone of his sculpture that now resides in the new and beautiful rebuild garden of Stormwind, on his grave. Together with the citys new king you had traveled back to Stormwind to say the words you never had the chance to.

Looking at his sleeping face bedded in beautiful flowers it almost felt like the sculpture would wake up every moment to pull you into it's embrace - to tell you it was only a bad dream. 

But he was gone. And you had to accept that.

"Goodbye Varian... we will meet again. Soon."

You would fight. You would give everything to protect the world he held so dear to his heart - and if it would require your death, you would meet him.

In the afterlife.


	18. Flickering Ashes - Vol'jin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bal’a – Zandali pet name in a serious relationship

You could barely feel his pulse. The slow beating twisting your stomach as you watched him take a ragged breath. His colorful skin and fur once the most vibrant blue was ashen grey and had a sickly green hue to it as your fingers cling to it desperately.

The Fel was eating him alive, spreading through his whole boy slowly killing him as he groaned in his sleep.

When you had heard that Vol’jin was back you were elated. He had promised you and he did keep it – but this was not what you had imagined. This had not been what you wanted, seeing him suffer in front of you without anything you could do to ease his pain.

You had even asked the Loa to listen to your prayers – but none of them would answer.

The only thing you could do was to wait for everyone’s return from the Broken Shore. You knew that it was the only thing keeping him alive. His duty – his love for his people, for his Horde he had fought so very hard for and had risked his life again and again.

You couldn’t help the tears running down your face as you looked at his broken form, the Fel inside of him glowing eerie as it fed from his very life.

“Don’ cry Bal’a …” your eyes flew open and were met with his once golden ones clouded over from the poison in his body as he tried to focus on you. His hand reached up to sofly rest against your cheek. "Everyt'ing will be okay." His touch finally breaking you as you clutched his hand to your cheek as your grief overwhelmed you as you broke down in front of him. His blue fur soaked with your tears. 

Whispering soft words of endearment he tried to calm you down until you could feel his hand going slack again, his breath slowing down as sleep captured his mind again. Golden eyes closing on you, as you helplessly prayed over and over to the Loa to the Light – to everything that would listen to your desperate pleas.

 

It was a weird sight to behold – the body on the crate burning as the flames licked around the figure laying on it. Eyes too tired to cry and your heart in your throat you could only watch – confusing thoughts running amok in your head.

They had carried out his body soon after declaring Sylvanas to be the new Warchief. Your legs had turned into led as you watched them carry Vol’jins body outside leaving you to crumble down to the floor wailing like a Banshee.

When you had finally found the strength to move they had already started with the ceremony. Why did they burn him? Was it a special custom for the Warchief? It broke your heart seeing his body being eaten by the flames instead of being buried like his brothers.

“[Name]?” you were pulled out of your thoughts by a soft voice next to you, eyes meeting with a human man – a hunter presumably.  
“So you are [Name]…” the gray haired man said with a pained expression on his face. “He had told me much about you.”

Eyebrows raising you took a closer look at the man next to you. “Vol’jin?”

The man gave a slight chuckle at your confused gaze, “Yes, we… we were good friends.” His gaze traveled back to the ceremony as silence filled the air. The crowd was thinning as the sun was slowly setting as the fire still burned bright.

“We once swore each other that, should one of us be killed, the other would avenge him. Always thought he would outlive me...” The man said clutching the fabric of his tunic tightly in his hand. "Whatever it takes, I'm going to make good on my promise." Watching him desperately keeping his calm you could feel the raging storm in your heart picking up again. 

Revenge…

As the flickering ashes danced in the evening sun you said your last goodbye to your lover -

"Bwon'Samdi will be waiting for you... on the other side."

– your hearts resolve clear, you knew what would lead your [weapon] in the upcoming war against the Legion.


	19. Company - Moroes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: This is supposed to be around the timeline of The Last Guardian, so Moroes is still human. And if you want to know why you are visiting Karazhan - I don't even know! Your old friends with Khadgar or something, just had to write down this idea of mine.]

It had become a something akin to a ritual for you to shuffle down to the kitchen, blanket and books in hand in search of a bit of warmth and company. Since Khadgar had left together with Medivh the days seemed to last longer and longer and you were so very bored, not really fond of the visions that would plague you whenever you wandered around the tower alone.

When you entered the kitchen you immidiently felt the warm air coming from the little stove and the fire burning as it licked at the woods inside of it. Rolling yourself up in your blanket you sat right next to the stove on a slightly uncomfortable chair as you opened your book.  
Cook was cooking what looked like tomorrows dinner while Moroes scampered around the kitchen, cleaning with his ever present diligence.

Sometimes when there was not a single speck unclean he would scurry over to you and join you sitting down near the stove to take a short, unusual break. The first time Khadgar had seen him take a break and sit beside you at the stove he was certainly confused. Moroes never took breaks, the young man had told you. Not that he knew of, of course, with the spindly man disappearing into the shadows at seemingly random times.

Today it was different though. With a steaming bowl in hand he approached you, his back crooked as usual as he set the bowl down in front of you. Looking up you watched the man with your curious [e/c] eyes as he quietly settled down in the chair on the opposite side of you.

“Moroes?” you asked, pulling the bowl closer to you.

“Ayep?” he coughed straightening the lines in his vest as his thin fingers settled down into his lap as he looked into his own bowl he had brought for himself.

“Are you interested in books?”

“Eh?”

“I mean do you like to read?”

“Not particularly.” he stated grabbing the faded spoon he had put down before. “Never got time. Too much work.”

Closing the book, a finger between the pages to not lose any progress you had made, you looked up to the tall man in front of you. “Would you like me to read for you?”

“Eh?”

“So you don’t have to read. Only listen.”

For a moment his gaze caught yours you thought. It was sometimes hard to read his face with his blinders obscuring your vision of his eyes for the most part.

A short snort came from his nose and it almost seemed like you had caught the slightest tug of a smile along the old man’s face. “Hm, if you like.”  
And so this became an everyday occurrence.

You sitting near the stove, keeping warm while Moroes flitted around the tower trusty broom in hand as he swept away at the dirt in the kitchen, listening and hanging closely to your every word, sometime halting for a second when you read a particularly enthralling paragraph, smiling to himself, while Cook pushed up her rose quartz lenses to look at the old castellan.

“Interesting…” with a quiet hum she turned back to the stove a light smile tugging at her lips as her dinner waited to be stirred.


	20. Sleep - Khadgar

Olissara could hear the impatient shuffling of feet in front of the door to the room the young [class] [race] had been brought to by her champions. The woman had lost her consciousness in her order hall and her friends had quickly brought her to First To Your Aid.

Though Olissara did not know what was wrong with the girl, she tended and watched over the peaceful sleeping [race].

News traveled fast and Olissara almost fell out of her chair at the front of the shop, as a certain Archmage stormed through the door. His breath was labored as he looked around the room trying to spot a certain someone that was currently residing in one of the quieter rooms at the back of the shop.

The elves eyes locked with the deep blue ones of Khadgar, she nodded to one of the back rooms and the mage instantly crossed the room with long purposefully strides and entered the room Olissara had motioned him to. Quietly he closed the door to have some sense of privacy as he sat down next to your sleeping from on the bed.

So the rumors he had heard were indeed not true. He took a deep relieved breath as he looked at your peaceful face. There had been a lot of talk about [Name]’s condition. Poisoned – a disease no one had ever seen or a coma. He had to see for himself what was wrong with you. Back in his mind he still remembered the weeks his mentor had slept – and how he had slept for almost all his youth and lost time with his best friends. They had cared for Medivh while he had been sleeping and had stood by his side while their friend slumbered.

Khadgar could feel his heart growing heavy at the thought. He would do the same for you in a heartbeat but he had already lost so many people close to him. He was ready to face whatever threat the Legion would pose for him, but something like this had not been what he expected.

He was a busy man with the Legion at Azeroths doorstep but all the time he could spare in the last two days would be spend next to your still sleeping form listening to your quiet breathing as he quietly worked through some old books that had been waiting for him to be read.

Taking a quick peek through the door she smiled as she watched the Archmage pulling some stray strands of hair behind [Name]’s ear, talking to you quietly with a gentle voice Olissara had never heard before. She gently closed the door on the couple as she went back toward the front of the shop trying to come up with a spell to turn the poor Druid stuck in his aquatic-form in her bathtub back into a nightelve.

Dust danced around in the soft morning light as you slowly felt your consciousness coming back, only a quiet whisper of the Naaru resonated in your mind. “The pain will subside, champion. You now carry my mark, and through it I am able to see and feel as you do. We have much to do – but first there is someone who wants your attention my child.”

Opening your eyes you quickly sat up in the unfamiliar bed, taking in your suroundings when your gaze locked with another pair of gentle eyes, as they watched you with great relieve at your waking. Your mind froze as you stared at Khadgars face, right in front of you.

“Good morning, champion.” He whispered smiling as you looked at him with tired, confused eyes. Looking down at the pale hand that was intertwined with yours, your smile brightened as his thumb slowly caressed over your knuckles making your heartbeat pound in your ear as the ringing in your ears cleared. 

"Don't ever scare me like that again, [Name]." you smiled at him at his remark. Your body was still sluggish so you took the opportunity to lie back down and hold tighter onto the hand clasping around yours, and take a bit of a most needed rest before getting ready for the day.

Khadgar closed his eyes conetnly as the warm morning light broke through the window and the streets of Dalaran slowly came back to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: This was inspired by the questline where you meet Xe'ra the Naaru for the first time and she shows you some flashbacks of Illidans life.]


	21. Dress - Lyndras

Stitch, pull, stitch, pull.

Slowly but surely his project was coming along and took shape. The wonderful flowing Shal’dorei Silk shimmered in beautiful magenta colors. He could already see you wearing the dress, spinning around as the warm rays of the sun bounced off the soft and flowing material, making it shine in a variety of pink and purple colors.

Smiling to himself he continued his work, stitch for stitch he almost forgot about the usual constant itching around his neck and arms. He loved being able to sew again. He was a tailor at heart but his condition often hindered his work but now that [Name] had brought him to the bustling city of Dalaran, he could finally live for his passion. It was so easy to find all the materials that were too hard to come by in Azsuna by himself and with [Name] visiting him every other day, with her arms full of new materials, he was able to create the best pieces of work he had ever made!

Pulling the needle through the fabric one last time, he made a skilled little safe knot and swiftly bit off the end of the pinkish threat he had used to sew the parts together.

With a proud smile he looked at his finished masterpiece. The fabric flowing into a long beautiful dress with wide sleeves and cute ruffles.

Now he just needed the lovely [race] lady he had thought of while sewing his little persnal masterpiece, wearing this dress. And speaking of the devil, he heard the jingle of the front door to Threads of Fate ring through as he quickly took a peek outside his little new working space at the back of the shop.

Smiling as he swiftly fished a glittering piece of ribbon from a box stuffed with them, to tie together the dress into a little bundle, before he heard feet coming towards his space as a quiet knock disturbed the silence. He could hear your voice as you called out to him behind the door. “Lyndras? Are you back there?”

“Yes [Name]! Come inside please~!” he sang, pushing the bundle behind him to hide it from her [e/c] eyes as she entered his room with a big smile.

“Hello dear.” He said folding his arms in front of him to push the constant itchy sensation away, as he tried to look as relaxed as a Nightfallen could – the occasional twitch still shaking his body. Her smile widened as she took in his figure, gently resting against the table. “You’re looking good today Lyndras.” she said her smile growing bigger at his obvious good mood.

He smiled sheepishly as he pulled the bundle from behind him. "Thank you. I do feel good today." He could see your curious [e/c] eyes following his movement as he presented the bundle to you, waiting for you to take it from his arms. "Here. This is for you."

Carefully you took hold of the bundle as you looked at it. The fabric of the bundle soft to the touch.

"Open it." Itching his neck, he blushed a deep shade of purple as she looked at him with wonder. "You made this? For me...?" you said in disbelieve, tugging at the glittering ribbon holding together the bundle only for the bundle to unravel itself. Your eyes widened as you looked up and down the beautiful dress in your hands. The long sleeves and gold embrodery catching your eyes as you took in the sight.

Cheeks burning he shooed you behind one of the curtains in the room so you could change into the fine silk in your hands. With careful hands you put on the dress, the feeling of the smooth silk on your skin was wonderful and the moment you stepped around the curtain you could hear his breath hitch.

In his thoughts he was complimenting himself over his choice of the colour and material that contrasted your [s/c] skin and the pattern he had picked for your figure, fit perfectly and hugged your skin at just the right places - just like he had imagined!

Looking over towards the big mirror in the room you tried to hide your burning cheeks, as you eyed your own reflection. It was so unusal for you to see yourself in a dress. You felt a little bit insecure and small without your heavy armor plates and heavy cape bellowing behind you. It was like another person was watching you through the mirror.

"Beautiful." the elve said stepping closer behind you as he tugged a loose strand of [h/c] hair behind your ear, his arms sneaking around your waist, pulling you closer to his thin body.

For him, you truly were the most beautiful creature to ever walk Azeroth or any other universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: Something that just came to my mind. I did not forget about all my requests, don't worry! But sometimes creativity just strikes and you have to take your chance before it runs away again!]


	22. Image - Anduin Wrynn

Raising his chin high you knew he was desperately keep his composure trying to fill the shoes of his father in front of so many faces. He was Varians only son. There was so much power resting heavy on his shoulders now, crushing him with the weight of the fate of millions of people.

But he had to be strong, not only for his father but for all of the people of his Stormwind, his kingdom, for all of Azeroth.

All eyes were on him right now – trying to come up with the right words to say as he willed his voice to sound strong and steady as it echoed through the packed throne room of Stormwind Keep finishing his speech on his father’s funeral.   
Standing right beside him you couldn’t help but notice his hands twitching as he spoke his last words before holding his head high as he left the audience chamber with long strides towards the private part of the keep.

You followed him watching helplessly as his shoulders slacked and his breathing quickened, composure crumbling the instant the common eye did not lay on him. His legs were shaking until they finally gave out under him as he slipped to the floor, trying to hold onto the wall for support.

He could hear you picking up your pace, running up to his shaking body as your arms tried to hold his body together. Feeling your arms around him finally broke the dam of the torrent of feelings swirling inside his mind since the battle on the Broken Shore. Burying his face in your shoulder he finally let himself go and cried in your arms.

Your heart was breaking seeing your prince like this. “Can you walk?” you asked quietly as you gently stroked his hair pressing his shaking form close to you. You could feel his hand clutching your clothes tighter as he gave a gentle nod. Slowly you helped Anduin towards the private chambers of the keep. You didn’t want any prying eyes on the prince right now seeing him in such a vulnerable state as he had worked so hard to keep his strong and composed image in front of the public.

Finally you opened the door to his chamber as you gently ushered him into bed, wrapping him up in the thin summer blanket as he pulled you down into his arms.

It broke you inside feeling his violent sobs wrecking his body as the young man cried and wept inside of your arms.

“Stay…please?”, he asked, his voice almost breaking.

Looking down at the blonde man you took his hand into yours as stood up and made your way around the bed to the other side to crawl under the same blanket to wrap your arms around him as he buried himself in your chest, sobbing until finally his breathing slowed and his troubled mind had carried him to the dreams.

His face, finally back to it’s usual peaceful and kind self as you watched him sleeping peacefully in your arms as you absent mindedly stroked his golden locks.

“Always.”


	23. Caress - Taran Zhu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for Allerae  
> www.wattpad.com/user/Allerae

Taoshi was running towards the three of them, her breath labored as she yelled, "Lord Zuhu! The Alliance – the Horde – all chaos is to erupt here!"

And she was right.

Even though the battle was won, they were at it again. You could already hear the bickering of Lor'themar Theoron and Jaina Proudmoores high pitched counters from far away as you watched the Horde and Alliance face off each other.

Tarans heavy breathing brought you back from your thoughts as his weapon slipped from his grasp, his hand clutching the bleeding wounds on his side as he stared ahead at the event unfolding in front of them.

Your heart was aching for the man. He had tried to protect his land that we, the [Alliance/Horde], had brought chaos to. Would we be the ones responsible for its demise?

"Like children." He said with spite as he slowly tried to get up but pain shot through his body as he cried out. "Taoshi! Hand me my weapon." Instantly you found yourself at his side, trying to keep the Pandaren steady on his feet as his blood stained your tabard in a dark, grimy color.

Taoshi gasped as she stared bewildered at the wounded man in front of her, "My Lord...you are gravely wounded!"

With the motion of one of his hand he silenced Taoshi, who abruptly brought him his weapon.

Turning towards you his intense dark eyes gazed deep into yours as he nodded slowly towards the two angry faction leaders at the top of the stairs, who were still going at each other's throat.

"Champion, with me. I want you to see this."

With a quiet sigh you supported his weight as you made your way up to the stairs.

-

There would not be any more bloodshed today and your heart felt light as you watched both parties leave for their respectable camps. With Taran Zhus wise words and his booming voice, the Horde and Alliance finally stopped accusing one another and had lowered their weapons in peace. If only for this day.

But your relief was short lived as a terrible cough broke through the silence as your heart sank back to where it had been just mere moments ago.

Taran was clutching his side desperately as blood was gushing out of his wound. Taoshis face went white as she desperately looked at Yalia, "Yalia, take Lord Zhu to safety!"

Yalia rushed over to her Lord as she quickly locked eyes with you and send you a nod. "Champion B., if you wish to follow...?" without a need to think, you quickly agreed and Yalia and the two of you made their way back to the monastery, not wasting any time as you held the bleeding pandaren's hand in yours, feeling his slow pulse as you held it close to you.

With heavy eyelids he watched your lips in a tight line, feeling your fingers lace with his as his consciousness slowly faded.

-

Eyes fluttering open, he felt the warm rays of the sun raising over the hills of the northwest side of the Kun-Lai Summit warming his fur as he slowly tried to get up. Turning only slightly, a shock of pain shot through his body as he grunted at the intensity.

Pulling the covers away he looked at the huge gauze that was wrapped around his lower abdomen. Closing his eyes he fell back against the sleeping mat he had been placed upon.

"Good morning."

Instantly his eyes shot open as his eyes locked with your [e/c] ones. Sitting close to his side you still had your fingers interlocked with his. Eyes traveling down he felt his pain move to the back of his mind as a warm and heavy feeling spread through him, seeing yours and his hands intertwined.

"Thank you, Champion."

Confused your head tilted slightly to the side. "For what?"

"For not fighting the same meaningless wars." He paused, his forehead wrinkling as he thought about the right words. "You are wise [Name]. No, not only wise but you have a beautiful heart, beating for the right cause."

Flushing at his direct words you could only smile gently as you slowly caressed his hand with your thumb, his hand tightening around yours as he watched you at ease.

He could feel his eyes growing heavier as he concentrated on your thumb caressing his hand as he slowly drifted off to sleep again. "[Name]...", he mumbled, his mind already back into the land of dreams, as you brushed his cheek with your hand, patiently waiting until his recovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N]: I am so sorry if this is not that great. Worgen and Pandaren are really hard for me to write since they are kind of in the uncanny valley for me. I hope you still liked what I wrote for you!


	24. Memories - Medivh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A\N]: This oneshot is set in the movie-verse of Warcraft: The Beginning, after the conversation with Garona and how he once had met a woman who loved him for who he was, but had to leave her behind.

This night had been a restless one for the guardian. His own words still echoing inside his head. The way Garona had watched him with sorrow in her eyes as his mind had returned to times long gone.

Happier times.

It pained him to think about what could have been and what he could never have. Just thinking about the past brought bright flashes of your vivid [e\c] eyes meeting his own green ones with nothing but kindness. He remembered your [e\c] hair blowing in the wind as you were by his side linking your fingers with, making him feel loved, making him feel - human.

You were the only one to make him actually feel like one of his kin. Accepted him for who he was. Not for any title nor for his curse to be the guardian. At your side his mind felt at ease and and the voices in his head finally stopped whispering to him.

It was a feeling of euphoria, just feeling your skin under the palm of his, drawing gentle circles in the absence of his mind as he listened to you speak about whatever you could conjure up in your mind.

In the present he couldn't help but smile at the thought.

“You know, I could stay like this forever.” he remembered you whisper with a voice filled with emotions he, at that time, couldn't quite place.

Rolling over he was now on top of you burying his face in your neck. “Me too.“ he whispered trying to hide the sadness in his voice. His beard tickling you with every move of his mouth against your sensitive skin. “That tickles!” you laughed pulling your arms around his back holding him close to you as his lips playfully nipped on your neck. You're quiet moan music to his ears.

He could already feel your breath hitching in your throat as he slowly pulled away to take in your expression for one last time before placing a searing hot kiss to your lips, moving them against yours in desperation - and for the last time, you were one.  
Closing his burning eyes he felt his heart ache as his hand combed through his long hair, removing the wet strands of long hair clinging to his face.

Up to this day he was still thinking about how his life would have been different if he could have stayed with you - without his curse and all the responsibilities his mother handed him down from birth.  
Just thinking about your face waking up to him long gone. Had you seen it coming? Had you shed tears because of him?

He had always just wanted for you to be happy, even if it meant for him to leave you behind and give up his own happiness. You would have never been happy at his side. Not like this. He could feel his mind slipping away bit by bit every single day.

He was afraid.

The demons in his mind louder and louder. But every time he closed his eyes he could see your face.  
And now, just this once, he would give into the memories consuming his thoughts tonight.


	25. Saur Mood - Garrosh Hellscream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Rubi & Minozaki Marvell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N]: This was so, so hard for me to write. I cannot write dominant characters at all, especially not if they are Garrosh, haha. I am sorry if I failed the two people who requested him. I tried my best

You had overheard the heated conversation and shouts behind the closed doors of the audience hall and jumped as a fuming Saurfang almost ran into you. His eyes lost a bit of their anger as he looked at you timidly moving out of his way.

He took a glance at the door behind him, lips in a straight line he gave you a casual nod. "Careful, the Warchief is in a dreadful mood today." He stated as he left you alone to ponder in front of the huge doors, if you should risk to anger the petulant orc inside.

Breathing in deeply you opened the door slowly to gingerly step food into the lion's den.

You could feel the burning golden eyes staring into your skin as his gaze fell onto you, burning where they traveled over your shivering form as goosebumps pricked your skin at the intense stare as you walked up to the throne.

He did look incredibly agitated, his golden eyes still burning with fury just like you had known him for a while now.

Arms winding around your middle you couldn't help hugging yourself tightly as you stood in the middle of the big room, stepping over several broken miniatures of alliance flag-ships lying in pieces in front of you. Feeling incredibly vulnerable as he watched you in silence until you finally found the courage to speak.

"Warchief, I wanted to report back from ..."

"I don't want to hear it." The orc bit back loudly making you shrink back in your place as his fist collided with the wall next to him. His voice ringing loudly inside of your ears as you felt your body stiffen in fear.

Seeing your reaction he leaned back in his throne, breathing in deeply through his nose as he tried to relax his fingers back from curling up into an angry ball. "I heard enough of the Hordes failures for a day."

Kneading your fingers through your tabard your gaze fell to the floor as your feet shuffled uncomfortable as your eyes were hidden by your dark eyelashes.

It was agitating seeing you fiddle around in front of him, petrified by his mere presence.

"Are you scared little one?" he asked with a huff, eyeing your reaction curiously as he slowly got up. He could almost hear your breath hitching in your throat as he crossed the distance between you with long and confident strides.

Your heart beating loudly in your chest at predatory stare he was sending you while he came closer and closer - walking you back against the door to the audience hall as his arms caged you between them as his glowing golden eyes gazed into your frightened dark brown pools.

His intense stare made your stomach flip as you felt your skin heating up immensely by his wandering eyes. Pushing one of his legs between yours, a quiet moan fled your lips as your eyes fluttered to a close. Cheeks heating at the intimate contact as his hands slowly traveled over your body.

"Beautiful." He said, hot breath ghosting over the skin of your neck as he leaned in closer, licking his chapped lips as he grinned at your submissive reaction. Quickly his teeth were buried in the thin skin of your neck, drawing blood. You could only groan at the feeling of his rough tounge gently running over the wound to sooth it again. Tasting your skin had been calling to him for quite some time now with that tantalizing sweet smell of you.

"You might be the distraction I need right now..." his voice raspy with lust, your hands clinging to his back as you offered yourself to him.


	26. Free - Moroes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N]: Just a little something for Moroes. You know I love him and I find it sad they only added a tiny little quest for him in Return to Karazhan.

> _The next affair will take place in Morgan's Plot, it will cause quite a stir! The following guests will be in attendance: Lord Ference, his preferred vintage is red. Baroness Millstipe, she will only attend on the promise of cheese. Strange woman. Baron Dreuger, a ravenous soul, any well spiced meat should keep him happy._
> 
> _As always, I shall ring the bell should I need you._
> 
> _\- Medivh_

The words were almost faded on the worn piece of parchment, along with a neatly handwritten list of ingredients for what sounded like a grand feast, that you had found inside the curious golden little pocket watch. You had found the item inside the dining hall of Karazhan, after a group of adventures recently swiped through the halls.

You could only figure it belonged to the curmudgeonly castellan protecting the tower. Many adventurous heroes and snoopers recently traveled to the tower after news of demons festering inside the spirals walls spread. They fought their way through the countless halls – while also bringing a daily demise to the deadly Undead who was still vigilantly protecting his masters' legacy. Day after day.

Some heroes were luckier than others, bringing a swift end to the rogue without a slit throat and spilled blood in the process. Though the poor cursed souls existence would revert back in less than a day, returning to his usual routine of tending to his duties and waiting for his masters' return while the Ivory Spiral shifted back to its original state.

It was a small surprise to you, that you were still able to loot the precious trinket in the banquet hall after one group had quickly tried to bring an end to the demon infestation. Most members of the group had looted everything that could generate as much as a lousy copper on the market but somehow they had overlooked the castellans most precious treasure.

And somehow the worn note and faded cursive writing on the small piece of parchment had convinced you to acquire everything on the list to finish the "affair" the Guardian had planned.

Your arms now full with expensive wine and exquisite food, you stood in front of a big gate behind Karazhan, leading to a small old decayed garden that was now gray and framed by old and dead trees and thin branches that danced in the cold breeze - Morgan's Plot.

There was a huge table already waiting for you and its guest to arrive as you approached. But before you could lay down everything onto it, a phantom appeared in front of you. It was so sudden you had almost let out a loud scream as the women laughed.

"Wonderful, you brought dinner! Moroes was worried he would let his master down." She said gleefully as she looked at the wine and food you had brought. "Would you please lay the table for the quests and ring the Master's Bell?"

Your heart was hammering in your chest as you laid down the various items on the table as the dinner guests, or for a lack of a better word – ghosts – appeared to settle down at their respective chairs.

"Ah yes, this is a wonderful vintage!" Lord Crispin Ference called out sipping on the expensive wine while the others were already enjoying the finely cooked ribs and cheese presented for them.

"Nothing quite like the perfect rack of ribs!" Baron Rafe Dreuger said, biting off a huge piece of meat of his rib as the Baronesse Dorothea Millstipe nodded as she sliced off a pretty hefty piece of cheese. "I have to agree. But this cheese is just wonderful! My favorite."

You didn't know how it worked but it seemed the "ghosts" were enjoying the meal you had prepared for them. Now you had only need to ring the bell that felt heavy inside of your coat pocket.

Holding the bell between two fingers you gave the metal instrument as quick shake as a clear ringing sound penetrated the silence of Morgan's Plot.

And after what felt like only a quick second, a ragged cough behind you made you spin around quickly as the spirit of the undead castellan approached you. "You rang?" You could feel his eyes mustering you even through the blinders the man wore.

"You do not look like my master..." the spindly man said as he watched you curiously as he smoothed out some wrinkles on his worn vest out of habit.

"No, he was defeated. You are free. My name is [Name]."

"Eh?" His eyebrows were drawn together at your words. "What do you mean free?"

"Your master was slain, you no longer need to serve him." 

"He still controls my body though, I can feel it." He said mustering the [race] in front of him

"Yes, but your spirit is free to do what you will. You no longer need to serve him. You no longer have to serve a demon." You answered as he looked down onto his hands that were not just rotten skin and bones anymore.

His body would probably never find peace as the Legions grasp onto it was too strong. He could only hope that one day a benevolent hero would break his curse and bury him in his old grave again, next to his old Master.

He had waited so long for his return...

But his mind was free now to do as he pleased – but he didn't know freedom.

Closing his eyes he listened to sound of his Masters bell for the last time as you quietly placed it on the table next to them as its quiet chime traveled with the wind. "This bell... I haven't heard it in a very long time."

With a heavy heart he watched the ghosts sitting at the dinner table as they happily devoured the feast in front of them. This had truly been his last duty.

"I have served for so long. I cannot recall a time when I was on my own. Do you need a servant?"

With a smile you shook your head as you handed him his precious golden pocket watch back. "Not a servant, but you are welcome to join me, if that is what you desire."

The feeling of the intricate designs on the watches surface - so familiar to his spindly fingers as he caressed it's slightly cracked glass softly.

"Eh?" His head tilted to the side, long black hair shielding his face as it looked like Moroes fell into deep thought. His hand wandered to scratch at his chin and after some time, his gaze found yours behind the binders that were obscuring your view of his eyes and it looked like he had found his answer.

"Ayep. I can't believe it's finally over." He nodded, a slight smile tugged on his lips. At last, he had found a purpose again. A use - and without doubt, it would be by your side.

"Then I choose to join you [Name]."


	27. Compass - Anduin Wrynn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For LunaNDonniesSnowjiit

Something breaking the ray of sunlight through the depths of the ocean, glistening on the angry waves of the Broken Shore had caught your eye as you flew over the deserted battlefield. Quickly you dropped from the griffin that had carried you over the ocean with its strong wings, beating against the angry storm brewing over the shore.

Your breath caught in your throat as the waves tried to swallow you, as you jumped down, head first into the wet cold.

Quickly you dove through the dim water. There, just above the rifts on the side of a big formation of rocks underneath the surface, you saw the twinkle again. Curiously you swam closer as you fought the raging currents trying to pull you with them.

Luckily a purple sea anemone had caught a little trinket safely inside of her arms for you to find.

Swimming closer, you pulled it from the plants embrace before you could feel your lungs slowly crying for air as you quickly made your way up towards the surface, holding onto the shiny object.

Your griffin was patently waiting for you as you made your way towards the shore.

Sitting down on the cold sand next to your companion, the feathery beast cawed happily. His inquisitive yellow eyes resting on the item you were clutching close to you.

It was a brass amulet, its glow muted by the murky water it had been lost in but you could still see the intricate filigree that adorned the trinket. It was not very heavy but still felt quite valuable as you looked over the worn edges that had been battered by the waves and rocks.

Curiously, your cold fingers managed to open the grimy clasp. It was actually a compass, the needle unmoving.

Inside the lid you were greeted by strikingly familiar light blue eyes that watched you with a soft smile on a young boy's delicate features.

You gasped before your [e/c] eyes went wide as they stared at the young King of Stormwind: Anduin Wrynn. You knew exactly the treasure you held in your hands. Not a treasure worth any coin or gold, but a gift of a son to his father, to keep him ever close, even over the farthest of distances and in his mind as he valiantly fought the tides of a raging battle - never to return.

You could feel your eyes burning at the image of the young King Anduin staring at you. You could still hear the piercing cry of agony ringing inside your ears as his father, King Varian, died by the hands of Gul'dan.

He was right there in front of you before the Alliance had sounded their retreat.

He had been so _close_.

And there had been nothing you could have done. You knew oh so well, but alas you still felt the weight of his death crush you with a heavy force - you could not fathom to ever look his son in the face ever again.

You were certain the young King would never even think of blaming you, but the thought of the deep sadness waiting for you inside of his eyes was enough to keep you far away from him.

But you could not run forever.

With a heavy heart you closed the compass, tucked it safely inside your hexweave satchel before you mounted the patient griffin next to you. With one heavy beat of his wings you were rushing back through the sea of clouds as you made your way to Stormwind Keep.

The guards already recognized your face and were opening the heavy wooden doors for you as you made your way through the Keep towards your destination.

The walls of the castle had never felt so unfamiliar and cold and you could feel your heart hammering inside of your chest. You didn't want to rip open any healed wounds with your visit, but you had to bring the trinket back to its respective owner.

Stepping into the throne room you could instantly feel curious blue eyes resting on your figure.

"Well met, [Name]. What brings you to Stormwind this day?" the King said as he watched you walk towards the golden throne the young man had been resting in. "It has been too long my hero." He said with a gentle smile and one hand resting on your shoulder.

"My King! I- I was traveling towards Suramar City when I found this twinkling inside the waters of the shore." You answered as you pulled the compass from the satchel resting on your hips and held it in your hands for him to take. "I am glad I came across it..."

Anduin pulls the compass from your grasp and examines it, expression turning from recognition to sorrow, his eyes glistening in the soft light falling through the stained glass that adorned the walls of the Keep. "When I went through my father's things and didn't find this compass, I assumed it was with him on the Broken Shore when Gul'dan..." the King's voice breaks as he clutched the trinket inside his hand.

Instinctively you felt your hand reach out to curl around his as his blue eyes met with yours. "You have my deepest sympathy..." your voice felt distant as you felt his other hand wrap around yours in an attempt to soothe your quivering voice.

He knew you were blaming yourself over his father's death and he knew exactly why you had not shown your face around Stormwind since his father's funeral. He had watched you from afar as you shed silent tears in front of the monument that had been built for the late King after they had returned.

His empathic nature sometimes truly _was_ a blessing.

"Thank you for bringing my father's compass back to me. It is a reminder of how much I miss him." He noticed your vacant stare as your eyes tried to look anywhere else but him. With a sigh he pulled you along towards the quieter parts of the Keep, where no eyes would be laid on him or his hero in this moment of vulnerability.

"Since this war with the Legion began, I've barely had a chance to think or breathe... or to mourn. Perhaps it is time to change that." he said as his fingers ran over the split glass that held his own image from just a few summers ago.

"It's beautiful." You said, cheeks growing hot, your gaze resting on the features of the young Prince Anduin.

At your shy words he smiled through his sorrow as he remembered the day he had asked the best and most trusted dwarfen blacksmiths to craft a compass for his father - a compass to ever show him his way home.

"I had this compass crafted for my father's birthday. I gave it to him a few months before my ship ran aground on Pandaria.", he could feel his chest tightening as his hands grasped onto yours desperately before his emotions could get the better of him. "It feels like it was a lifetime ago..."

"I remember. Your hair was much shorter." You said as you grinned trying to lift the sadness from his shoulders , your fingers pulling back a stray strand of his now long golden hair behind his ear.

Your hand lingered for a moment, long enough for him to grasp it and press it against his cheek. With a smile he closed his eyes as he let his memories take him back to his time in Pandaria. He had experienced so many of life's hardships, met all kind of colorful people and...

"You had always been by my side." He said softly, eyes still closed as he weaved his fingers through yours. "I miss those days..."

You could only stare at your intertwined hands before his bright eyes opened and caught yours again in their intense gaze. "Please, do not burden yourself with this guilt. You were not at fault. I don't want to lose you as well..."

Before you could open your mouth to say a word, he stepped closer to you, leaning in to place his lips softly onto your cheeks. He pulled back to gaze back into your [e/c] eyes that were wide with surprise, the smile on his lips finally reaching his eyes again, his hand still entangled in yours.

"I am sure the Light guided you to find it." He whispered, before his lips sealed yours in a chaste kiss.

"To bring you back to me."


	28. Confession - Anduin Wrynn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon.

His eyes went wide, and she thought she saw fear in the bright blue orbs staring back at her. A sharp pain ran through her chest as she watched his breathing come to a stop – lips pulled into a tight straight line as his fingers curled tightly around his father's compass on the table as soon as her confession had tumbled from her lips.

"Please. This is no matter to jest about [Name]." he said, his heart beating like a caged bird in his chest, pulse pounding inside his ears and his blood ran cold. 

He had never thought she would confess her love to him. Never had he thought a beautiful, talented and deadly [class] like [Name] would ever even consider someone like him to be her equal. In his imagination he saw [Name] at the side of a glorious and freightless hero, who could fight by her side and keep her safe, while he had to watch from far away as distance tore them far away from each other. His duty as a son of King Wrynn binding him forever to Stormwind until death. He knew none of it mattered to her - royalty or fame did not buy her friendship or her loyalty. They did not buy her affection...

And still, he could not quench the fire of jealousy burning inside of him every time he thought about that one lucky man who would win her love forever. 

But every time she returned, he was reminded that she never cared for anything but Azeroth and the few friends she could call her own. She always returned to him and him only no matter the distance even when they were worlds apart, using what precious free time she had to offer sitting with him as he lazily flipped through Velens old dusty tomes as she polished her [weapon] as she spoke of her wonderous adventures or as he wrote important letters until deep into the nightly hours until his eyelids would drop low and he could feel her warm cloak drape around his shoulders to keep him warm as he fell asleep enveloped by the sweet fragrance of peacebloom and starflowers. 

[Name] had been by his side when his father had been missing and he was but a child and saved him more times than he could count on one hand in Pandaria. He could even smell the familiar scent of starflowers as you visited him in his dreams that felt far too real as a young boy, throwing his hormones into chaos as he woke up bathed in sweat, only to avoid her eyes for following day as he blushed profoundly at the memory.

And more than once had he imagined what it would be to be the man sitting proudly at her side, hand in hand – on the golden throne like he had once imagined his mother and father did.

Her lips imitated the straight line of his as his eyes clearly avoided her own. "Do you think I would jest about matters of the heart? My feelings for you are true Anduin. They have always been - even back when you were a helpless brat running around helplessly in foreign lands without that trickster and me by your side."

Noticing the hurt written all over her usally calm face, he quickly gathered himself as he tore his mind away from the thoughts lingering inside of his head. "Thank you." He said, as finally a smile broke the tight line of his mouth. "I never thought you would choose me. I am sure there are countless man who would like to court you."

"But I want you, your majesty." She answered, hesitantly returning his gentle smile.

And again, they fell into an uncomfortable silence. His eyes boring into hers as his brain tried to come up with the right words to explain the fear he constantly felt since his father had left him that dreadful day on the Broken Shore. The fear of being alone – of every person dear to him being ripped out of his grasp as he helplessly stood by to watch their casket sink into the cold ground below him.

But he had waited to hear these words from your mouth forever. And with a deep breath he finally found the courage he needed.

"I have never laid eyes on any other than you. All these years I have known you, I wanted to stand by your side. To be the one to earn your affection." Anduin said, gulping down the lump that had settled in his throat.

"You have already earned my affection long ago." [Name] whispered, her face growing red as she watched him gasp at her bluntness. "So you return my affection? What does this mean for us?" 

"I-I do. I have always. But... I honestly do not know. I do not know if will be a fitting king – I do not know if I can ever fall into my father's footsteps – if we can ever fight back against the Legion or bring an end to this useless war we are fighting every. Single. Day." with a sigh, Anduin slumped down into his seat in front of you, shoulders falling as his gaze lingered on a deep scratch in the strong wooden table between them.

"I do not know if I even deserve... the feelings you hold for me, even if they are the greatest gift I have ever received. You have always been steadfast by my side, even when I was just but a foolish young boy." He paused as he felt tears prickling at the edge of his vision, his voice ebbing into a whisper.

"I have never been this lost [Name]. The light has always guided me, as did my father. But without him, I feel like I have lost my way." his hand clutched the compass in his hand tighter as tears threatened to roll down his cheeks, knuckles turning white with pressure.

Slowly her hand reached out to pull them into her own as he clung to the only thing he had left of his father. "We will figure it out. Together." [Name] said, thumb softly ghosting over the soft skin of his hand. 

His eyes slowly found hers again and her heart ached as she saw them filled with sorrow. "The light will always be your guide, as will be your kindness. And your loyal champion will never leave your side - my dearest king."

And in his eyes, she finally saw a slimmer of hope flickering as his worries almost seemed to dissipate with the comforting smile playing on her lips as he leaned in to brush a stray strand of her [h/c] hair behind her ear before he leaned in, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. 

"You are my light." He whispered before he leaned in again to place his lips against her own.

He would figure out a way to be with you, he would stand tall as his father did. Be a king his kingdom could look up to.

And he couldn't wait for the day when they could finally stand side by side as King and Queen.


	29. Perversion - Shadowreaper Anduin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This had been flying around my mobile for over a month now, so I decided to finally finish it. Sorry it's Anduin again. That was honestly not planned, haha!

Anger? Fear? Pain? Sadness?

There were no words the human mind could form to describe what he had felt when the light had forsaken him. Not a feeling a mortal was able to ever understand.

But he could feel the endless darkness tearing his broken mind into tiny pieces - every fibre of his being screaming in agony, his mind was now a twisted thing beyond recognition - beyond being human. All the good that had been inside of him, ripped to shreds by the dark and menacing shadow that had lurked at the back his mind, free of the confines of its prison, liberating this unholy being from the deceiving light that had tainted this body.

But-

"Light will always find a way, through the tiniest of cracks, past the ever-present darkness."

Those very words still ringing inside of his ears. Empty words of a senile and confused man who couldn't save him from stepping off the sacred path that had been destined for him to walk. Lies and promises made by a man he had once trusted all these years, like a father – his most trusted teacher. Lies he had wanted to believe.

Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. LIES. They had all been LIES.

She had been right all along. All. Along. Anduin now understood and there were battles that could not be fought without violence and bloodshed. War was inventible. Peace only existed in the minds of fools and dreamers.

The woman whose heart grew cold after she had lost her one and true love, had opened his eyes and steeled his heart with the same icy resolve she had carried in her own frozen one since the day Arthas had fallen. She had pulled him under her wing after her rise to Queen. Oh, and how much his Queen had taught him in such a short amount of time. Where that old fool Velen had indoctrinated his students for months and years, his queen was able to guide him on the right path, see the truth in mere moons. 

It truly was easier to forcefully bend someone to your will - to make their mind surrender to the darkness inside their hearts, than try to mend a broken mind with... compassion or similar foolish feelings. He felt joyless laughter escape his lips at the image of his own pitiful past self, trying to mend broken hearts and gashing wounds that were impossible to heal with kindness or the light. What a pleasure it had been to finally see clearly for the first time in his life!

But those [e/c] eyes that were staring at him right now, held exactly that kindness and compassion. [Name] - naïve and beautiful as always, she stood before him as the sun set behind the mountains of the Icecrown Glacier.

How he longed to extinguish that pitiful light inside of you. Tear the compassion and kindness from your thoughts. 

"Anduin?" she whispered, voice hitching as she watched him slowly make his way through the snow towards her. Eyes glowing brigthly as smoke billowed around his form, smudging the edges of his being as they danced around him as he stepped close to you. Close enough to hear your irregular breathing. The terrified fluttering of your beating heart.

"Oh, my dear [Name]." he said, his voice an icy whisper beside your ear as his cold lips ran across your [s/c] skin with a soft and amused hum, smiling into the crook of your neck as he watched fear spread through your every vein as he wound his arms around your body.

You could only stare at the creature holding you in its strong arms. This creature with no resemblance to the young innocent boy you had once given your heart to.

Shaking, your hand grabbed the hilt of the dagger you had hidden in your right hand tighter as you pulled it up against the unprotected side of the monster's throat. A husky laugh fell from the prince's ice-cold lips as he saw the glint of the sharpened blade on his neck. Licking his lip he studied the sharp blade in your hand.

"You can end it now – but..." he said as he took your hand in his, pressing the knife against the skin harder, prickling the thin layer as a thick black liquid oozed from the shallow cut. A shiver ran down your spine, eyes growing wide. Your mind reeling in panic as you felt him pull your body flush against his own almost desperate and hungrily.

"I know you will not harm me. You love me." Anduin whispered as his lips ghosted over your left cheek, his voice filled with twisted pleasure as he nipped at your cold skin – his black blood dripping down into the white snow, tainting it with the same darkness that had swallowed him.

That voice was colder than the winter night that had set over Azeroth, so different from the one you had once loved dearly. A beautiful one, soft and light like the bells of Stormwind. A voice that had once made you laugh, that had shared secrets and everlasting vows with you had turned into a nightmare. A nightmare that was now a creeping shiver running down your body. A freezing cold chilling you down to your very bones.

And the monster was right.

The snow swallowed the quiet thud of the dagger falling from your limb hand as tears spilled from your eyes as you desperately clung to his shifting form as your shaking fingers wrapped around his claws.

A demonic smile split Anduins mouth and you knew the moment his lips crashed onto yours, that his darkness would eat you whole.

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I would post these oneshots here too. I hope not too many people will be angry at thes. I try my best to fit them in the lore and everything and it is total self indulgent.
> 
> If you have any request, feel free to write me a comment or message!  
> Thank you for reading~


End file.
